Operation of home devices is restricted to commands generated by device manufacturers. For example, there may be several electronic devices in a living room, including a television, cable box, and audio amplifier for audio, and each one would have a remote with pre-defined buttons on the remote. Operations of these devices would benefit from flexibility and user preferences, but these remotes are set in plastic.